hiddenpropheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Braveheart
Braveheart is a flame-colored tom with green eyes.Hidden Prophecies, allegiances He is a warrior of SapphireClan in Hidden Prophecies. History ''Hidden Prophecies :When Vanillasnow asks the cats of SapphireClan who will go with him to get his leader name and nine lives, Braveheart is one of the cats who offers to go. :Moons later, when Sparklefur tells Sunsetshine to get a patrol of warriors to drive RubyClan off their territory, Braveheart is one of the cats she instructs Sunsetshine to get. When Sunsetshine rushes off towards them, the group of cats are eating prey at the fresh-kill pile and sharing tongues. The warriors believe Sunsetshine has gone crazy and is trying to kill them, so they begin to get up quickly and leave, until Sunsetshine tells them he/she isn't. The cats, breathing heavily and glaring, tell Sunsetshine that he/she scared them. Sunsetshine, embarrassed, apologizes and explains why he/she has come to get them, saying that they must drive RubyClan away before they hurt someone. :It doesn't take the patrol long to find the RubyClan cats, who are hunting and eating SapphireClan prey. A furious Sunsetshine attacks one of the RubyClan cats who then rips his/her belly open, causing a full blown battle between the two patrols. When the battle ends, many cats lie dead on the ground, however Braveheart is not among them. When the injured patrol returns to camp, Vanillastar worriedly asks what happened. One of the warriors tells him to not be so upset, and says it was just a simple border fight. The cat then add that they should've listened to Moonpaw, who had suggested they talk to RubyClan first before fighting. :Another night, Moonpaw walks into camp to see Braveheart, Sparklefur, and some other warriors trying to comfort Vanillastar who is sprawled out on the ground looking distraught. She hears him whining about not wanting to be leader, while the other cats give him comforting words. She hears Braveheart tell Vanillastar he is a fantastic leader. :When Screepaw gets trapped underneath a tree in a storm, Moonpaw is the only one who will go with Tranquilpaw to help him as the other cats in SapphireClan are too scared. Screepaw dies, but Moonpaw brings him back to life with her powers. When the three cats return to camp, the other cats are very relieved to see them okay. Braveheart is the first to great them, happily calling out their names when they enter and exclaiming joyfully that they're safe. Moonpaw, however, is angry at her clanmates for not coming to help Screepaw. :Braveheart is also one of the warriors Vanillastar decides to take to the gathering the next night at the Glitterstones, and later, when Goldenmask's and Mysteryheart's kits are apprenticed, Braveheart is chosen by Vanillastar to mentor Wishpaw. :At the next gathering, when Gaysparkle is consoling Tranquildream over the death of Screepaw, she mentions that she thinks she is beginning to like another cat. Gaysparkle thinks the cat is someone like Braveheart or Talonclaw, as he believes they are brave warriors that any she-cat would love. :Some time after the gathering, Vanillastar saves Moonshimmer from Lilyblossom and his allies by bringing the whole of SapphireClan with him and chanting Lilyblossom's name so that the embarrased orange cat runs away. Moonshimmer says it's thanks to Vanillastar and the Clan that she is okay. Mockingbirdheart notes that Vanillastar did something very good, contradicting with his belief that he is a terrible leader. Braveheart agrees with him, saying that he doesn't think Vanillastar is a very terrible leader at all, just not a very amazing leader. The cats then chant Vanillastar's name, and Vanillastar says it's good to know that he can sometimes be a good leader. :The next day, Sparklefur is now leader and Moonshimmer is deputy following the death of Vanillastar under the paws of Lillyblossom. Sparklestar tells Moonshimmer to organize an extra patrol to keep watch for Lillyblossom and his allies; Braveheart is among them. Just a while later, Braveheart comes rushing back into camp, saying there's an intruder but they aren't strong enough to drive him away. Moonshimmer believes the intruder is Lilyblossom, but Braveheart says it's a cat he's never seen before, who calls himself Ancient. Quotes :'Vanillasnow': "''Who would like to go with me so that I can get my name and nine lives?" :Mockingbirdheart: "I will go with you," :Braveheart: "I will come too!" :—Braveheart offering to go with his leader to the Starrypool Hidden Prophecies, Prologue :""Moonpaw! Tranquilpaw! Screepaw! You are all safe!" :—Braveheart relieved over the apprentices' return Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 3 :Moonshimmer: "But I am okay, and it is all thanks to you and the Clan. Maybe you aren't that bad of a leader after all!" :Mockingbirdheart: "Hey, that's right! Vanillastar saved you from being killed and hurt! He did something very good!" :Braveheart: "Yes he did. I think he isn't a very terrible leader at all, just not a very amazing leader!" :—Braveheart's thoughts on his leader Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 11 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:SapphireClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters